Talk:Housing
A few furinture items have coin reduction % ages a few made and claimed items if propely procured one could reduce the 0 witch is known and the cost of housing by ageagte percentages to at least a few the chest Claim i have is a coin reduction mod 25 % 5 silver rent is now 3 silver fortunatly its a one per- charicter /claim item .. Di'Zok Honor Banner Teasure Horde is the claim. if propley stocked a hose could be reduced in rent on the 5 room houses to significantly much less. Upcoming Housing Improvements! Upcoming Housing Improvements! -- 20:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a perfect thing to put in the site news ;) --lordebon 21:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Splitting Prestige and Standard Housing info--probably. Just a heads up: more than once now, I've realized that it would be helpful to have a specific page for Prestige Housing. On top of it, the list of these houses gets longer and longer all the time. I'd also like to have the finishes of the standard housing on one page (instead of a million and one individual house pages). Before I got hooked on updating travel info, I'd already started the screenshot process for the standard housing. I have already split the Prestige Housing onto it's own page and I'm liking it; it'll keep the general housing article from become a mile and a half long. I did the big, fat revision of the housing page initially (I think that's when I officially joined, actually, so hang tight! I'll do it justice, honest! I just need a brain break from travel info for a day (or less, depending). Yasuewho (talk) 14:09, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho :Done AND done! The two types really are so different now, that it made sense and allowed me to get into detail about the various UI elements related to housing here. If you pay attention to my wild edit rides, I also updated Housing: Availability by City (woo...it had dust and cobwebs) and added a page about Housing Item Limit and Building Blocks. The latter seems like a better way to wrangle the unwieldy and confusing topic and it's a link I've needed more than once since I started editing a great deal here. I'm going to get to the final edits on this page (and the others) in the next week for sure, the next few days if I have both the time and energy. Yasuewho (talk) 03:11, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Adding Updated CATS Long ago I wrote out an long, detailed explanation of why the housing-related CATS needed a polish and it seemed to make sense to other editors I trust here. After getting sick and vanishing, I'm back to carry out the Herculean task of updating the Housing categories to better match their contemporary descriptions and use. I pondered creating a template for Prestige housing too, but after thinking on it quite a bit, I decided not to go that route, since the old housing info template seemed to cause confusion when rent-free housing became a major thing and (I suspect) that prevented new editors from adding much of it. Instead, I'm going to copy/paste the same basic info at the top of the page and edit it to suit each house. That way any new editors can easily change it up and if Daybreak throws something new at us, we can adjust it per house. You'll notice I've also pushed the DC prices and item counts down the page instead of keeping them central and added a disclaimer to them; that's mostly due to how the 10% off can effect the price and because we had a huge change to item limits ages ago. I don't want that sort if info to take a central space in any (possible) templates going forward. Hang tight though, since I am also adding every Prestige house -including pics- today too, it's snowy outside AND I have a very pestery dog who treats my knee like a Service Desk. That is to say, it'll be slow going. Yasuewho (talk) 14:41, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho